scientologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:AOSHUK
I don't recall Ron Miscavige and David Miscavige being SO at SH. W: 1973 when Ron Miscavige Snr was playing with his band at all SO events and parties, I believe the whole family, including Aunt Marcia, were recruited into the SO for a brief period. Ron Junior was put straight on to the new TTC to be fast-trained as a Grades auditor. I think they all routed out again fairly quickly, settling their Freeloader Bills instantly - since these were tiny by later standards and just what they would have paid for the tech training anyway. I was sec-checked by David Miscavige in 1977 for one of the Flag Missions (maybe Captain Bill) to dig out all the R/Sers, when he was just a tiny pipsqueak kid (ie: pre-pubescent) on his Academy or SHSBC. C ome to think of it that needn't mean he was in the SO or even on staff. The next mission used Maura Leach (EG Public) to find R/Ses on me (Bitch! She was really sore at me for hassling her son Neville Chamberlin about his SO Freeloader Bill - and that WAS a big one!) Rufus Price was non-SO. W: No, married Julie Pitt moved into Stonelands with her best friend Barbara Gilbertson..so their babies could be pals! I remember Rufus having an old van dismantled in the front yard for months...one liberty I helped him put a large part back in. I could be wrong on all this, but I think Rufus came into the huge 77/78 RPFUK while I was in it. Not sure of that You really know the correct spelling of Sotiris's name?! I only remembered him because he replaced me in Treasury when I became FBO. W: Wow, as Dir Disbs? I just can't imagine him as Pat Stanley's senior! Ho-ho. I remember Sotiris as painstakingly slow at everything - including understanding what you said or even signing a DV! I also remember his all-night snoring in the Ballroom. Used to freak out folk like Ted Dunn or Bryan Andrews trying to get sessionable. Eventually Frank Snelling or Martin Huber or Phil Shaw or Max Liberson would get up and pinch his nose! Wow...these days were so much fun! I remember on one fine occasion, maybe Christmas or when he had decided to route out and go back to Greece with his Dora - he gave Treasury a bottle of Peach Brandy - delicious. Now I look back at it, all of the characters we had in Treasury were really comical and I loved them all - except, of course, Pat Stanley, who was all I'd come into the SO to get away from and no-one, not me or John Chadder could get the C/S or EO to accept as the SP we were PTS to. No, she's comical but not lovable (ho, I tried!) Linda Charlton is a dup. I'll fix these tomorrow. Paul 23:03, 11 May 2008 (UTC) W: Thanks for the comm. I'm going through major crises in my life at present including physical, so this is entertaining me considerably. I reckon the 70s were the most fun time to be in Scn/SO. I've no regrets really - except maybe the three or 4 times I felt almost sure I could get a shag but didn't press things home. No, it was more times than that...oh this memory thing's a great invention, isn't it? Paul, I always thought you were very amusing, in a droll sort of way. Your precision in speech and accent was an inspiration to me. Sorry I haven't learned yet how you meant me to communicate on this page. Ooops. Perhaps you can groove me in? Hey Paul, are you older than me? I'll be 57 in 2 weeks (fingers crossed). And who's Nancy? It's rather confusing having legally changed my name, since I don't know how to sign my comms for you who knew me as Colin See ya Will THIS IS NOT DEV-T!!! Hey. If only we'd worked out smilies on our old manual typewriters :-} Staff lists Does anyone have a staff list for AOSH in Copenhagen? From up to 1985 or so. Per. per1909(at)gmail.com 21:16, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone know/remember Winston Devaughn and his where abouts? saraearlle@gmail